My memories
by Alixzander GearHeart
Summary: Hi. I'm Thunder Eclipse. I'm an alicorn who has ended up in ponyville. Its quite the tale. So I figure I should start from the top. RATED T FOR BRIEF SUGGESTIVE WRITING AT BEGINNING.Ps this is only background for my soon to be existent first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Hi. My name is Thunder Eclipse. My story is a long and strange one. So...I guess you should just sit back and relax while I tell you all about it.

To start off, I should probably begin with my parents...

A lone midnight mare sits on her balcony gazing out at the night sky as a purple aura surrounds her horn. She is intensely watching the moon and stars, trying to spot any imperfections she might have missed. Suddenly a white stallion walks up behind her. Startled, the mare flaps her wings out of instinct as the stallion uses his magic to bring her back down to earth.

"Luna, we need to talk. Ever since the day after we went out drinking for your birthday you've been avoiding me."

"Sol...I just can't."

"Darling, I thought that when we were married you understood that I'd always listen to you and be there for you. Please, just tell me what's wrong."

"Nothings wrong Sol, it's just that well, I've been feeling a little nauseous lately."

"Nauseous? Well why didn't you say so? I'll ask your sister to give you some time off and Doctor PhD to prescribe you some antibiotics. It's probably just that bug that's been going around. There's no need to hide from me for that."

"No it's not that kind of nausea. Do you remenber anything at all from that night?"

"Well no, I admit that I do not."

"Sol, I think that we were so drunk that we came home and well...I uh...don't know how to put this..."

"Wait you mean that you're...you're...and that means that I'm ... I'm ...gonna be..."

"Yes...I'm pregnant with your foal Solar Storm..."

"Luna, I don't know what to say. All I know is that right now I'm the happiest stallion in they world."

Off in the distance the couple hears Princess Celestia calling her younger sister to dinner.

"Well I better go."

"Luna, have you told your sister yet that we're married or that you're pregnant?"

"Well I was gonna tell her tonight. I mean it is the anniversary of when she hired you to help raise the sun you know."

"Oh yeah, I remember like it was yesterday. The war on the changelings had just ended and Princess Celestia had been drained of too much power to raise the sun on her own anymore. You know, now that I think of it, there was this one mare that I saw that I had decided accepting the job would impress enough to get her attention." Solarus gently kisses Luna's cheek.

"You know, maybe I'll mention) that when I break the news to Tia. It might be better if you aren't here when I tell her though. Goodnight."

The stallion walks away and dissappears in a flash of light. Luna walks over to her door and greets her guards as they escort her to dinner. Once down the stairs, she trotted over to the chair nearest Celestia and whislered in her ear. Celestia nodded in understandment and asked all the other ponies to leave the room for a moment.

"Dearest little sister, what is it you wish to tell me?"

"Tia, you may have noticed that I have been acting strange lately-"

"Yes, you have been quite strange for the last couple days, but I dismissed any thoughts for you seemed happy."

"Well you see, Tia...I kinda...umm...'mpregnantwithhisfoal." The words came flying out of her mouth as fast as she had heard the Pies talk recently. Celestia's face had gone from calm to disturbed to angry in a matter of seconds.

"YOU WHAT! LUNA HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK TO DO THIS. MOM AND DAD WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU IF THEY KNEW ABOUT THIS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO YOUR OWN SISTER! LUNA YOU LEAVE ME WITH NO CHOICE." Celstia yelled out in anger as she summoned the elements of harmony. Her horn started to glow and pulsate as she readied the spell.

"Tia what are you doing!"

"What should have been done long ago. I'm grounding you on the moon for 1000 years!

"Wait Tia the foa-" she never got to finish her sentence as the magic took effect. Within moments Luna was gone. However the realization of what her sister had tried to say suddenly came to Celestia.

"Oh buck, what did I just do..." with this Celestia began sobbing to herself.

A few minutes later Solarus walked into the room.

"Uhhh princess, have you seen Luna, she said she was going to tell you something important."

"Yes Solarus, i have seen her, and she told me everything. Yet i am afraid i have made a grave mistake." She goes on to explain what happened in detail until she comes to the part about the foal.

"Im sorry but, you will never see your foal Solarus."

No words came out of Solarus' mouth but rather all the life seemed to flow out of him.

For the next several weeks Celestia could not face her parents. She had done something unforgivable. Something that could never he fixed.

As for Solarus, he stopped eating, drinking, and sleeping. All he would do all day and night is stare at the moon. Within the year he perished.


	2. Chapter 2

Now as I remember being told...

A midnight mare wakes up on nightmare night, not knowing how sue got there. She only knows that she is in labor and runs to the nearest hospital concealing her horn with magic attempting to be a pegasus as she hobbles over. She reaches the front desk and immediately collapses. The receptionist, who is busy trying to handle distraught mothers of this two year crisis called the foal-boom which had had so many births in the past two years it seemed like the population had doubled, saw this disguised alicorn fall and ran over to help her. As the mare struggles to stay awake she hears yelling and more ponies coming over and lifting her onto a gurney. The last thing she remembers hearing before she blacks out is, "I don't think she's gonna make it."

Several hours later she wakes up and is immediately greeted by a white unicorn.

"Hello there, glad you decided to rejoin the land of the living."

"Wha...where am I?"

"Why you're in Cloudsdale my dear, or to be specific, the maternal ward in the hospital here."

"Maternal ward?... Wait where's my foal."

"Oh don't you worry ma'am, your foal is doing fine. He's in the nursery right now as we didnt think it best for you to be burdened with what seemed to be birth complications from a strain on your wings. However i have a question for you. What is your name and how on Equestria did you end up passed out on our step."

"My name...is Luna. I honestly don't know how i got here though." The last part her face took on a sort of false sadness as she had to conceal herself being an alicorn and a princess no less.

"Well i suppose that's a fair enough answer. But i do wonder who the father is. Your foal was born an alicorn. He's quite the strong young colt he is. He actually flapped his wings when he first came out."

Luna smiled at the mention of uer foal being a colt. Sol would've wanted a colt and she knew if he was still alive he would be the proudest stallion in all of equestria.

"Doctor, would you please sign me and my new colt out of the hospital, i need to find a place to stay in town while i try to find some relatives for him to stay with." She wasnt looking forward to this as she didn't have any relatives other than Tia.

"Why of course, but if you need someone to take care of your colt while you sort things out i have the perfect family for you. My friends happen to libe right down tue street and they have a baby girl named Rainbow Dash who was born earlier this week. They miht be able to take care of... oh i kmew i forgot something. Your colt he needs a name."

Luna thought about this for awhile then using her concealed magic she looked at him and she knew exactly what to name him.

"Thunder Eclipse."

"Alright then its settled, you can leave your colt with my friends, I'll start drawing up the paperwork right away."

"Thank you doctor."

Soon after filling out the papers, Luna flew over to the Dashes house and told them her story, they willingly took Thunder in as they watched her fly away, knowing this wasn't temporary all along.


	3. Chapter 3

Five years later

"Thunder get up its time for your first day of school."

had always wondered why that boy wanted to stay up so late and sleep in even later.

"Coming mom." I yell this as I roll out of bed and look in the mirror. What I see is the same as everyday. A little midnight blue colt with white tipped feathers. My man is all messed up. The black part of it is all tangled and the orange ring aroundnit seems dull today. Maybe i shouldve listened to mom and taken a bath last night. I dont know i was never a morning pony. My horn, same in color as my feathers, begn to glow purple and my saddlebag floated over onto my back while my mane began to fix itself. My magic teacher had always told me that i was advanced for my age. Any way i wasnt going to keep my sister waiting.

"Hey Rainbow, race you to the waffles."

"You're on Thunder."

We rushed down the stairs at an amazing rate for ones so young but hey we were both anticipating the best day ever at school down in ponyville. As we walked out the door i saw another filly waiting fir the school chariot and my heart almost stopped. I dint know what it was but that filly made me feel all funny on the inside. I asked Rainbow who she was and instead of answering me she had a mischievous grin on her face. Before i knew it she was lifting me over to her. As soon as we saw each other we just stared at each other. As soon as the chariot got here and the pegasi pulling it called us all , we both sat next ot each other on it.

"Ummm...hi..my..ummm...name is uh...thunder... what's your name?" Instead of an answer i was shocked to see that she had fled under her saddlebags.

"My names fluttershy," she said in as small a voice as possible.

We both just sat there not wanting to approach the other out of fear and shyness. I have to say that compared to my hectic sister this wss kinda nice.

A year later

"Thunder and Fluttershy sitting in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-g."

My ears felt really hot while my sister sang that. I could see fluttershy had been hiding in my man the whole time by tue fact she was still in there.

"Dash, could you knock it off, youre making her feel bad."

"Well i thought you'd like her leaning onto you lover colt."

At that both of us kinda separated and looked awkwardly at the other. I didn't really love her did I. Only time will tell I guess.

Last day of high school

"Thunder you're gonna be late for graduation."

"Relax Rainbow, you forget that I can teleport now. I'll be fine. I've gotta pick up Fluttershy anyway. Ever since she moved into that house without her parents, she's gotten how should i put it, shyer."

"Okay Thunder, just remember that if you get a mare into trouble mom will cut of your stallionhood."

"Wait wha..wha... oh no me and fluttershy are just friends.. friends i tell you... not fillyfriend and coltfriend."

"Sure little bro, just be nice to her. Ill see you at graduation. I think i got a scholarship for athletics, maybe i can get into the Cloudsdale flight academy."

"Meet you there."

Muttering under my breath i said "And now fo the hard part."

As i soon recovered from the slight disorientation from teleportation i looked up. Fluttershy's new house was right in front of me. It was a huge two story abode.

"Hmmmm..." i thought to myself. "Maybe i should write a story about this."

(Oh duh i knew i left out a super important part...my cutie mark. Long story short i was writing a paper for cheerilee's mother who happened to be our teacher at the time. It turned out that i wound up writing a four hundred page novel in the middle of the night instead. So yeah when i woke up the next morning my cutie mark had appeared. A crescent moon with a book underneath it.)

"Fluttershy are you home?"

I heard a lot of noise coming from inside. I wondered what could be going on when suddenly the door opened. Standing riht there in front of me was Fluttershy. She was wearing the most beatiful dress I'd ever seen. Upon seeing me however i got a totally unexpected reaction from her. Her wings instantly went stiff. Of course me realizing what had just happened had my own wings go stiff. How embarrassing.

"Oh umm...hi Thunder...umm you look nice.."she said as she tried to hide her wings by standing on her hind legs.

"You look absolutely amazing Fluttershy..." I said as i tried to do the same thing she was.

"Umm...so are we going to the graduation ceremony?"

"Uhhhhh...oh yeah. Yes. Definitely." I said as i tried to keep my eyes off her.

"Ok let's go then."

And just like that we went to graduation.

Four years later

Rainbow, Fluttershy, and i of course had just graduated from college. We had returned to ponyville to work. From what i understood Fluttershy was getting ready to move into a bigger house so she could take care of the animals near everfree forest. Never would have though her up to it. But hey you shouldnt judge a book by its cover. My big sis as she always planned on before becoming a wonderbolt took charge of ponyville weather co. Of course about a weak after she got that job she was recruited by the wonderbolts. Im happy for her. Then there's me. I eventually bought the town library and began writing books to go with it. Thats where my story of how i ended up living in ponyville ends. But that doesnt even start to scratch the surface of what happened n the near future.


End file.
